


3. Candy Canes

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Candy Canes, Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley remembers an unpleasant experience involving candy canes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	3. Candy Canes

Aziraphale walked into the room with a jar of white-red and white-green-red candy canes in his hand and one of them already in his mouth.  
“Want some, dear?” he offered Crowley.  
The demon looked up from his newspaper and gave Aziraphale a look that almost seemed like something about that offer was physically painful to him.  
“No, thank you,” he declined dryly and returned back to the article.  
Aziraphale looked at him quizzically. He was acting strange. Sure, the demon didn’t like sweets and it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t accept any, but he usually wasn’t making faces as if the food had been poisoned.  
“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked and sat on the chair across the table.  
“What?” Crowley asked, sounding even more confused than the angel. He folded the newspaper and set it aside to give Aziraphale his full attention.  
“You made a grimace like I offered you bugs and not a perfectly normal candy cane. What’s wrong with candy canes, more wrong than with other foods in your opinion?”  
“Oh.”  
Understanding lit up Crowley’s face. A similarly disgusted expression as before formed, but it had an undertone of amusement this time.  
“I just remembered the one time you gave an almost identical jar of candy canes to Warlock.”  
Aziraphale looked at him curiously.  
“I believe that I need to have this explained,” he said slowly. The angel wasn’t used to not being able to follow but now he felt more than a bit lost.  
“You gifted a jar full of those things to the Hellspawn once. He managed to take three before I had enough and disposed of the jar entirely.”  
Aziraphale gave Crowley a disapproving look at throwing away a child's gifts, but Crowley defensively continued before Aziraphale had the chance to say anything out loud.  
“Have you ever seen a five year old kid high on sugar, angel?” he asked with a touch of horror in his voice. “He was running around with one candy cane in each of his little hands and making such a mess. I don’t know how he did it but everything was sticky afterwards. Covered in his sugar-infused saliva, yuck. He even somehow – Satan knows how – managed to ruin Dowling's expensive carpet before I could stop him. She almost fired me because of it. It was a bloody nightmare, angel. I was never more sure that we failed and he was going to end up as Lucifer's proud heir than I was at that moment, trying to eliminate the damage he caused. It’s been seven years and it still haunts me.”  
Aziraphale was not very successfully trying not to chuckle the entire time.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he grinned.  
“You should be,” Crowley nodded seriously, before cracking a smile.  
“You know what?” he admitted. “I’m not saying I was having fun that day. It really was horrible. But also... It was sorta enjoyable, almost. In a way. Felt... domestic, you know?” he said. Aziraphale waited for more, not quite sure if he understood correctly what Crowley was on about.  
“I know I suggested you kill the boy but that was,” he made a face, “for the greater good. I didn’t want to do it. And I didn’t really want you to do it either. I liked him, you know?”  
Aziraphale knew. He had known for a long time now that the demon had a soft spot for kids, although he was still surprised by him admitting it so openly now.  
“You really are nice,” he said fondly and smiled at him widely. “Don’t deny it.”  
And Crowley didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile) for betareading.


End file.
